


baby i got felines for you

by OCTOD33R



Series: Building Four Universe [1]
Category: HoloEN, Hololive, Virtual Streamer Animated Characters, holoMyth
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, and i miss iname, i haven't had any contact with a single cat for almost a year, self-indulgent fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:06:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29362218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OCTOD33R/pseuds/OCTOD33R
Summary: It was a given that the cat had quite a friendly personality; what puzzled her, however, was the sense of familiarity that it seemed to have with the girl—while quite receptive to physical affection, the cat would not simply approach just anyone.Who was this girl, and why has Amelia never seen her before?
Relationships: Ninomae Ina'nis/Watson Amelia (hololive)
Series: Building Four Universe [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2158374
Comments: 6
Kudos: 58





	baby i got felines for you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please ignore the terrible pun. also um i haven't written anything in a very long while so this may be a little scuffed but anyways! enjoy reading and kiss your cats for me

Amelia recalls the first time she had seen her—it has been over five months since they first met, but she remembers every detail as if it was only yesterday.

She remembers how she held her backpack over her shoulder as she let her feet take her to a place she is more than well-acquainted with.

As she turned right after exiting the long, open hallway, she glanced towards her left; beyond the short cemented pathway stood a rather small two-story building that housed six classrooms at most.

Rumor has it that the building—aptly named “Building Four”—was haunted, but Amelia thankfully has not encountered a single non-living soul in her three years of attending the university. To the right of the pathway were two roofed outdoor tables across from each other, and behind them stood a small fountain that the maintenance staff have converted into a planter. On the left side of the pathway was a rather worn out wall in which rows of small, grey planters were mounted.

Needless to say, there was a rather plentiful amount of greenery surrounding the place.

This part of the campus was rather quiet; it is an unfrequented spot simply because most classes are held in the other bigger and much newer buildings. Thus when Amelia stumbled upon this hidden gem she instantly found comfort within its space, away from the hustle and bustle of the frequently crowded and more popular hangout spots in the campus.

There was, however, one more reason why Amelia chose Building Four’s surrounding area as her go-to hangout spot.

Like clockwork, she headed towards the table closest to the pathway and sat at the leftmost corner of one of its accompanying stone benches. She then placed her backpack on the table as she rummaged through its contents. Not long after, she fished out a white-lidded cylindrical jar and a pack of paper plates.

As if on cue, a four-legged creature moved towards her from the corner of her eye. It jumped on the table and nuzzled its head on her right arm as if to greet her. Amelia moved ever so slightly to face her furry friend.

Beside her stood a moderately-sized tuxedo cat with sharp, green eyes with a nose the color of baby pink. The markings on its face resembled that of a crooked mask, and its back was mostly covered in black fur—save for a tiny patch of white just above where its tail began—while its chest and its underside were covered in white.

Aside from its captivating sight and the tranquility that it has brought her, Amelia frequents Building Four simply because she looks forward to spending time with the stray cat that has taken refuge within the area. According to the maintenance staff—who have undertaken the responsibility of caring for the creature—the cat was already an adult the moment it first set foot in the university; therefore its exact age is unknown.

“There you are,” Amelia whispered as a smile tugged on her lips.

The cat meowed back in response and bunted once again.

It continued to bunt even as Amelia lifted her left arm off of the table to open the jar and as she pulled out a single paper plate from the pack. Inside the jar were several pillow-shaped cat treats that Amelia would feed the cat once in a blue moon—it would be unwise to overfeed the cat, after all. Carefully, she shook the jar’s contents out until there were about five pieces of cat treats on the plate.

The cat stopped bunting almost immediately and had begun chewing on the snacks.

“Hey, hey,” She giggled as she closed the jar, “Slow down a bit, will ya?”

Amelia gently ran her right hand over the cat’s body in slow, repeated motions as she propped her cheek up with the other.

Once the cat had finished eating, Amelia stood up and threw the used paper plate in the nearest trash bin.

She came back to find that the cat was licking itself clean; it stopped briefly to greet her with a meow.

Not long afterwards the cat climbed onto her lap as she leaned over the table, phone in hand as she lazily scrolled through her social media timeline.

While the afternoon breeze blew and the quiet atmosphere remained undisturbed, Amelia swore she could have fallen asleep right then and there—if not for the sudden movement of the friendly creature on her lap.

The cat leapt towards the direction of the path, meowing excitedly as it approached something not too far away from where Amelia sat.

_Just what was it that got the cat all excited?_

She turned her head towards where the cat had gone off to in order to sate her curiosity.

Amelia had only meant to take a peek—but what she saw rendered her unable to tear her gaze away.

On the pathway stood a girl who wore an apologetic smile; her hair was tousled and her glasses were slightly crooked as if she had just woken up from a nap. Her sweater was a size too large with cuffs that covered the lower half of her hands.

The girl was pretty, Amelia thought, almost having forgotten what had only occurred mere moments ago yet the cat’s soft meows and its repeated bunting against the girl’s legs served as a reminder.

It was a given that the cat had quite a friendly personality; what puzzled her, however, was the sense of familiarity that it seemed to have with the girl—while quite receptive to physical affection, the cat would not simply approach just anyone.

Who was this girl, and why has Amelia never seen her before?

Unfortunately Amelia had failed to realize in her musings that a blanket of awkward silence has enveloped them. The stranger took it upon herself to remedy the situation.

With furrowed brows, she asked, “I’m sorry, did I disturb you?”

“I didn’t realize Mister Mittens would suddenly run towards me like that,” she continued while her hands played with the cuffs of her sweater.

Amelia hummed, having found her voice, “No, no, not at al—wait, Mister Mittens?” She blinked once, and then twice.

At this point she grew even more puzzled than she already was. As far as Amelia knew, the cat was considered to be unnamed.

The stranger nodded, having noticed her confusion.

“I um, figured that it would be nice if he had a name, right? Something like that,” the girl stuttered.

_Oh, that’s cute._

It took Amelia all of her willpower not to chuckle lest the girl misinterpret her reaction.

“Well, I guess that’s better than just calling it Kitty or something.”

She smiled and gestured for the other girl to sit next to her. Amelia hoped that it somehow helped ease the other’s nervousness given how awkward the situation was. Eventually the girl sat next to the space Amelia’s hand previously occupied. Meanwhile the cat—Mister Mittens, Amelia corrected herself—perched itself on the table once again.

“Say, you guys seem pretty close,” Amelia started.

“Hmm?”

“Mister Mittens, I mean. You’ve been hanging out with him for a while?”

“Yeah!” the girl visibly brightened, “I come here often to relax and clear my mind.”

“Oh, me too! Makes me wonder why I haven’t seen you before, though.”

Before the other girl was able to reply, however, the conversation was interrupted by a loud meow. Both girls turned towards the culprit and shared a look. They broke into laughter shortly after. The cat, refusing to be ignored, meowed louder and occupied the space between the two girls.

“What a spoiled little baby!” Amelia sighed. She watched it fondly as it stretched and made its way towards the other girl’s lap right afterwards. Not wanting to derail the previous conversation, she attempted to bring it back on track.

“Sorry, what were you saying?”

“Ah, you see,” a beat of silence followed as the girl’s hand stroked Mister Mittens’ soft fur, “My previous class ended early so I figured I’d drop by before the next one starts.”

Amelia’s mouth formed a small ‘o’ as she listened.

“I usually come here during the morning. Mister Mittens and I sometimes take morning naps together,” she explained, “It’s way colder in the library but I like staying here more.”

Chin in hand, Amelia responded, “Uh-huh, makes sense.”

A pause. Mister Mittens then shifted its position on the girl’s lap and curled into a ball.

“Besides, I don’t think there’s cats anywhere else in the campus,” Amelia joked. Her companion let out a tiny laugh despite the unamusing one-liner.

They sat together in a comfortable silence and basked in the serenity that Building Four had brought them. Mister Mittens fell into slumber In the midst of it all, burying itself further into the other girl’s shirt. Amelia went over her notes while her companion fished her phone out of her pocket and carefully took photos of the sleeping cat. Occasionally Amelia asked to see the photos, and both of them cooed and aww-ed in hushed tones and quiet giggles.

Mister Mittens remained undisturbed even as the school bell rang, signifying that a new period was about to begin. Amelia watched with curiosity as the girl slowly reached for the cat and stopped midway, hand now balled into a fist. If Amelia’s inference was to be correct, it looked as if she was in deep contemplation. While Amelia thought of the most appropriate response, her companion for the afternoon met her gaze.

“My next class starts in a while so,” she spoke, hand now placed on top of the cat’s head, “I think I have to go now.”

Amelia almost thought that she sounded disappointed—saddened, even—by the mere fact that she had to leave.

The girl gently lifted the cat off of her lap and placed it on the bench. It stirred for a little while, its head perked up and eyes barely open—like squinted eyes that threatened to close—as its hind leg scratched a sudden itch on its ear. Yet moments later it chose to return to slumber and retreated to a world of its own.

“See you next time?” She waved, with words that sounded like a question rather than a greeting. The girl turned her back away from Amelia and the cat, a slight bounce in her step as she walked away.

Amelia, of course, stood and waved back.

With a grin so wide it reached from ear to ear, she replied despite the uncertainty of it all, “Yeah, see you!”

As she watched the figure of the pretty stranger disappear into the distance, she realized that she had forgotten something important—with a sigh, she slumped back down into the bench and buried her head into her notebook, its pages filled with colorful and bright shades of ink as if mocking her predicament.

On that fateful day, Amelia Watson committed a blunder that will haunt her for weeks on end—she had forgotten to ask for the stranger’s name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i haven't interacted with a cat for almost a year now so here i am, vicariously living through two (2) anime girls as i Yearn.
> 
> this fic might be about 2-3 chapters in length, i guess? i've never completed a chaptered fic before but i really want to finish this one... i haven't planned out the ending though
> 
> anyway, thank you so much for reading i lov u all
> 
> come yell with me on [Twidder Dot Com](https://twitter.com/OCTOD33R) if you would like,


End file.
